


Spook’s Strider Headcanons

by spookedshortie



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Minecraft Headcanons, minecraft striders
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25288450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookedshortie/pseuds/spookedshortie
Summary: striders are lovely creatures, and i thought i’d share my headcanons on them!
Kudos: 7





	Spook’s Strider Headcanons

**Author's Note:**

> striders are lovely creatures, and i thought i’d share my headcanons on them!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> striders are absolutely fantastic creatures, and i thought that i’d share my headcanons on them!

-have amphibious skin/thinner

-this means they are wounded more easily hence the rocks

-(hence the rocks) the rocks are old and hardened skin/scales combined with minerals, these rocks allow for better armor etc.

-coloration based from temperature occurs due to the blood having a reaction

-the color range is red to purple to blue, although the blue is only in much colder climates and most striders retreat or die before reaching this state

-striders actually have both red and blue blood which when at certain temperatures they will become more or less opaque

-the blood is extremely sensitive to the extent where if everything but the head is at a ‘red’ temperature, the head will become cooler in coloration while everything else is still warmer in coloration-striders are capable of manipulating their buoyancy to a large extent

-the frills are used for thermo regulation and help to control/cover the gills

-striders can change their comfortable temp but it isn’t used much due to having found the nether as a suitable home, this is usually easier for younger ones

-they can have tails although they aren’t common due to the striders becoming more and more terrestrial, they are more common on younger or recently adapting striders

-their diet is mostly omnivorous although they tend to lean towards being more carnivorous

-striders are mostly scavengers/opportunistic hunters, as they mostly eat whatever falls into or comes too near to the lava

-they also absorb nutrients through the lava/water when it goes through their gills, although this only provides the bare minimum needed to stay alive and is by no means the optimal amount and alive in this case means barely not dead

-they will also eat the occasional root,moss,sprout,vines, etc.

-overall it is good for striders to have a mix of what they eat once every one or two weeks

-striders require hydration, as most amphibious creatures do, and this can be taken care of by allowing them some soak time in their preferred liquid

-the preferred liquid can change, most often in sync with the temperature preferences

-nether based striders have built up a resistance to all types of fires and extreme heats although if they change their preferred environment they may lose this ability

ideas for variants: soul fire, void, ocean, freshwater, crimson, warp  
~okay i’m done for now 27/6/20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you have any questions or want me to elaborate on any of these, feel free to tell me :)


End file.
